I Am Believing
I Am Believing is a parody of the Black Eyed Peas' song "I Gotta Feeling." It was created by Lachlan and his team, The Pack. The song was uploaded on December 20, 2014 and currently has 60 million views. A sequel, Mobs can't handle us, was created about a year later due to the original song's popularity. Lyrics I am believing That tonight’s gonna be the big fight, that tonight’s gonna be the big fight, That tonight’s gonna be the big big fight I am believing That tonight’s gonna be the big fight, that tonight’s gonna be the big fight, That tonight’s gonna be the big big fight I am believing (Ohh) That tonight’s gonna be the big fight, that tonight’s gonna be the big fight, That tonight’s gonna be the big big fight I am believing (Ohh) That tonight’s gonna be the big fight, that tonight’s gonna be the big fight, That tonight’s gonna be the big big fight Stock up on armor, never enough We’re hard as diamonds, let’s break it up Won’t know what hit ‘em Let’s have some fun We’re pumped and ready So bring it on (Let’s go) We’ve had enough of the mobs This chance gone now I’ve gotten every one(?) Let’s go, time’s ticking, best killing zone(?) Got my crew with me Ready or not here we come (Let’s go) Snatch out my sword, heads fly off Mine underground, Gonna take you out Fight 'till the end, me and my friends Show what you’ve got We’re gonna bring it tonight Let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it (Let’s bring it) Let’s bring it, let’s bring it (We’ll bring it on) Let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it bring it bring it Let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it I am believing (Ohh) That tonight’s gonna be the big fight, that tonight’s gonna be the big fight, That tonight’s gonna be the big big fight I am believing (Ohh) That tonight’s gonna be the big fight, that tonight’s gonna be the big fight, That tonight’s gonna be the big big fight I am believing (Let’s go) Stock up on armor (Hey!), never enough (Never enough) We’re hard as diamonds, let’s break it up (Let’s break it up) Won’t know what hit 'em (Hit 'em) Let’s have some fun We’re pumped and ready (Come on) So bring it on (Let’s go) Snatch out my sword, heads fly off (Watch them go) Mine underground, Gonna take you out (Let’s go) Fight 'till the end ('Till the end), me and my friends (My friends) So what you’ve got We’re gonna bring it tonight Let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it (We’ll bring it) Let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it (We’ll bring it on) Let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it bring it bring it Let’s bring it, let’s bring it, let’s bring it bring it bring it bring it Fire arrows wipe you out Tonight we attack Time is up Gonna leave you in blue and black Mess with me, mess with us, crush you to dust The miners versus mobs, here comes the rush Creepers, zombies, spiders and skeletons The night hits there’s nowhere to run ? S-s-s-so make your move 'cause it’s time to play We are gonna slay so come and make our day I am believing (Ohh) That tonight’s gonna be the big fight, that tonight’s gonna be the big fight, That tonight’s gonna be the big big fight I am believing (Ohh) That tonight’s gonna be the big fight, that tonight’s gonna be the big fight, That tonight’s gonna be the big big fight I am believing (Ohh) insert video here Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:Popular Songs